The Memory
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Porque eventualmente, ya sea por la espada o el lento actuar del tiempo, Itachi morirá. Y Sasori estará condenado a vagar hasta el fin de los tiempos apartado de él.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! nwn/

Bien, realmente no sé qué es esto xD Pero al parecer podría ser el prólogo de mi primer fic ItaSaso largo x3 Jajaja, puede que esté algo confuso; la idea me vino a la mente mientras veía la segunda película de "_El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos Torres" _en la escena donde el padre de Arwen le dice cómo será su vida después de que Aragorn muera T-T Y también gracias a la canción _"The Memory"_ de Mayday Parade (de ahí el nombre del fic) y _"My heart is broken"_ de Evanescence. En fin, le di muchas vueltas al asunto porque no supe cómo adaptarlo al mundo de Naruto, así que mejor decidí que fuera un semi AU xD

Espero que les guste, y de una vez me disculpo si está algo confuso xS

* * *

**..::The Memory::..**

_***Prólogo***_

Se dice que un alma vaga.

Un alma en pena que no lo es realmente; una sombra del pasado que aun merodea por este mundo.

Los ancianos de Suna dicen que se le puede ver a través de la tormenta de arena; su figura es apenas una mancha borrosa que eventualmente se perderá a lo lejos como los últimos rayos de sol en el crepúsculo.

Se dice que, a través de las estaciones, del lento bailar del péndulo del reloj del tiempo, él tendrá que vagar hasta el fin de la eternidad. La muerte de ésta marcará su final también, y sólo hasta entonces podría descansar en paz.

Realmente, a Sasori no le hubiera importado una vida eterna. Todo lo contrario, pues eso era lo que siempre había buscado; lo que logró. Su cuerpo alcanzó la inmortalidad y la perfección al transformarse en una marioneta. Pero hubo algo de lo que no pudo librarse; ese algo que marcaría su condena y lo obligaría a vivir la eternidad sumido en una aflicción que le carcomía lentamente el único órgano de su cuerpo que aún lo ligaba a su humanidad. Ese algo era el amor.

Se dice que él, el escorpión de la arena roja, cayó enamorado de un muchacho de largos cabellos ébano y ojos color fuego. Y el amor es la peor trampa a la que se puede caer...

Sasori negó por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos por el moreno, porque se había deshecho de ellos y simplemente no podía ser. Cada que Itachi intentaba acercarse, el pelirrojo lo apartaba con una mirada gélida como si el moreno fuera algo de lo cual asquearse.

Y era por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo, miedo al dolor al que estaba condenado ahora. La eternidad enamorándose de algo efímero sólo para que cuando aquello desapareciera, ella se hundiera en un abismo de soledad, sufriendo en silencio por su pérdida.

A Sasori le aterraba aquella idea, y era tan egoísta que decidió resistirse aunque eso significara hacer sufrir al moreno. Porque no, no iba a echar a perder su maldita vida por algo que sólo duraría un parpadeo, cuando él lo haría por siempre...

Pero lo peor de todo fue que, a pesar de haberlo negado, el fuego en su corazón que ardía por el pelinegro no se extinguió. Al fin y al cabo la muerte de Itachi quedó como un dolor permanente que lo acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos...

La leyenda dice que un alma vaga en pena; un alma que no lo es realmente. Porque ésta se enamoró de algo efímero que atentaba contra su ser inmortal...

"_Cierro los ojos y voy a la deriva por encima del miedo de que nunca encontraré una manera de sanar mi alma. Y yo vagaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, apartado de ti"_

* * *

Bien, esto deja mucho qué desear Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, háganmelo saber para ponerme a trabajar con el primer cap. Y pues... veremos cómo se desarrolla esto xD Realmente no creo poder actualizarlo pronto porque el lunes entro a la escuela x.x Y además debo un montón de fics uwu ¡Pero estoy segura de que lo haré! ¡Lo juro por Jashin-sama! xD Ok no Cx

¡Sayo! nwn/


	2. Beyond his tears

¡Hola! n.n/

Bueno, me he robado un poco del tiempo de mi tarea para venir a subir esto, así que será rápido u.u Lo terminé la semana pasada, quería subirlo el lunes pero justo se le ocurrió a mis maestros dejarme una montaña de tarea :C Y bueno, todavía tengo mucho que hacer, así que dejo esto por aquí, advirtiendo de antemano que no se esperen mucho 7n7 Mi inspiración ha ido por los suelos últimamente (culpen a mi tarea xD)

* * *

**ღ Beyond his tears ღ**

****. . .

_[...]Walls of insincerity,  
shifting eyes and vacancy,__v__anished when i saw your face [...]_

_. . ._

Reparó en su soledad cuando se dio cuenta de que la noche se oscurecía más y más, de un negro tan potente que parecía consumir la tenue luz de las estrellas. A medida que sus ojos de nuez se clavan como dagas en el firmamento pétreo, su mente va dispersando poco a poco los recuerdos en los que había estado sumido anteriormente. Regresó a la realidad de su presente y, sin embargo, aquel rostro no se fue con las memorias. Sigue tan claro ahí frente a él, como dibujado sobre la luna y sonriéndole con sus labios delgados. Se ve tan real que Sasori siente ganas de alzar la mano hacia el cielo para tocar al muchacho..., tocarle esa mejilla que él recuerda tan suave y tibia, con la calidez abrazadora que recorre el cuerpo humano del que carece el pelirrojo.

Baja la mirada y contempla sus manos. Una la extiende mientras la otra le sigue. No puede sentirlo, pero sabe que están tan frías y vacías, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No hace nada, se queda quieto mientras una sonrisa ladina le surca los labios fríos, como si estuviera burlándose de sí mismo. Él no extraña su antiguo cuerpo, para nada. De hecho, el convertirse en marioneta fue la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho. Porque en la batalla los sentimientos siempre son el punto débil, y mientras el enemigo sepa cómo atacarlos, ten por seguro que la muerte te tomará entre brazos. Los sentimientos y emociones sólo significan un mero estorbo; el sacrificio, el odio, el dolor..., el amor. Para Sasori no fue nada difícil deshacerse de ellos.

¡Y qué satisfecho se sintió con ese nuevo cuerpo tan _perfecto_ e inmortal! Ahora era una máquina asesina que no tenía cabida para la derrota, un ser mortífero y letal como el veneno de un escorpión. Ah, cuántas batallas no ganó en aquellos días de gloria, cuántos ejemplares más se unieron a su preciada colección. Aún se acuerda de los rostros implorantes y llorosos que suplicaban por su vida, pidiéndole piedad mientras juntaban las manos al pecho desesperadamente. Ellos, siendo torturados por el miedo y Sasori sonriendo abiertamente con su mirada rayando en lo demente... Se burlaba de ellos por tener sentimientos y luego acababa con sus vidas.

¡Ah, pero qué interesante es el karma, que se reveló frente a Sasori como Dios a un científico e hizo que se viniera abajo todo en lo que creía! ¿Sino por qué otra razón está así en este momento: perdido en el mundo y dentro de sí con la imagen de aquel chico impregnada en su mente, como si en realidad estuviera frente a él? Se siente como un estúpido que fracasó en su más grande logro; un fraude. Porque por ahí, entre las grietas de su muro inquebrantable de indiferencia e individualismo, se coló el moreno de ojos rubí y cabellos nocturnos del que ahora solo le queda el recuerdo. Se enamoró.

_"¡Qué estúpido es esto!"_ Gritan sus pensamientos mientras él baja inclina la cabeza y se acomoda para quedar mejor sentado sobre la elevación de arena. El amor es una mierda; el peor maldito problema con el que se ha topado. Y es tan eterno como la vida del universo, porque con cada grano que cae del reloj de arena, el sentimiento por el Uchiha no disminuye, sino que se hace más fuerte y se intensifica. Y duele mucho más.

El amor siempre ha sido una molestia para el pelirrojo, hasta antes de que Itachi entrara a su vida. Porque cuando su pequeño corazón estaba cargado del amor de sus padres, ellos lo abandonaron y los esperó paciente por mucho tiempo. Chiyo le había dicho que volverían, eso le dio un poco más de la esperanza que fue desmoronándose conforme pasaban los días. La experiencia le había enseñado de una forma muy dura que el amor dolía, le provocaba un hueco en el estómago que más tarde, durante tanto tiempo de reflexión en su taller de marionetas, identificó como soledad.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir envidia por ellas.

Porque a pesar de su indiscutible belleza y eternidad, las marioneta no tenían que pasar por esa agonía. Sus interiores vacíos y huecos no eran capaces de percibir el amor. Y por ende, eran completamente inmunes al dolor.

Tuvo que hacer varios experimentos, claro. El Tercer Kazekage de Suna —que cabe aclarar, no fue fácil vencer— se convirtió primera marioneta humana. Y aunque la idea original era reencarnarlo como una marioneta pensante, quedó bastante satisfecho con él.

Cuando se unió a Akatsuki ya tenía una numerosa colección empezada, tanto de marionetas simples de batalla como las humanas que tanto _amaba_. Pasaba mucho —excesivamente, según Orochimaru— tiempo trabajando en ellas: Cepillándoles el cabello, modificando sus cuerpos de madera, ordenándolas por orden alfabético en sus pergaminos y admirándolas, como si estas en cualquier momento fueran a despertar. Eran tan hermosas, tan mortales y eternas..., la más pura manifestación de arte que había visto en su vida.

Y la experimentación lo llevó a encontrarse a sí mismo como material para su arte.

Su corazón fue lo único que conservó cuando se unió a las marionetas. Quizá no era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero había desechado todo el dolor en su interior. Nunca más volvería a ser invadido por algún tonto sentimiento, el hueco de la soledad se llenaría con el vacío de su nuevo cuerpo inmortal.

Y así fue, durante un tiempo.

_"¡Pero entonces tuvo que aparecer él!" _Grita el pelirrojo para sus adentros; el reclamo no le lastima la garganta, pero sí otra parte de él: Aquel estúpido órgano del que no se pudo deshacer en primera instancia.

Presiona con la mano derecha el lugar donde está su corazón mientras todo lo relacionado con Itachi vuelve a materializarse en su mente. Y ahí estaba entonces, el moreno hincado frente al líder, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, esperando. En aquel momento Sasori se encontraba resguardado por Hiruko, y de verdad agradeció tanto eso, porque cuando Itachi se enderezó y levantó la mirada después de que Pain le diera la bienvenida a Akatsuki, Sasori sintió una sensación muy extraña que lo hizo estremecerse. Su mirada se había extendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y su corazón no dejaba de retumbar en su cuerpo de madera.

Trató de restarle importancia a aquella reacción, se convenció así mismo de que no había pasado nada y el pelinegro que tenía enfrente era tan insignificante como todos a su alrededor. Al principio no fue difícil ignorarlo, después de todo Itachi no era mucho de llamar la atención después de dar su primera impresión. De hecho era un muchacho muy tranquilo; nunca hablaba más de lo necesario, era muy directo y objetivo. Y hacía un uso indiscriminado de la palabra reservado.

A veces le gustaba dar paseos nocturnos por ahí, cuando sus ojos simplemente no podían cerrarse por el mar de pensamientos que inundaba su cabeza. La brisa nocturna y la luz de la luna siempre le daban un agradable espacio para pensar.

El de Suna no se había percatado de este detalle en mucho tiempo, hasta aquella noche, cuando notó la sombra que se dibujó por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Sus vacíos ojos miel se quedaron viendo hacia aquella dirección algunos segundos, olvidándose por un momento de la marioneta en la que estaba trabajando. Pensó que era muy tarde como para que alguien siguiera despierto, a menos que fuera al baño o por un vaso de agua. Pero como realmente le valía un carajo la vida de los demás, simplemente corrió la vista nuevamente a su trabajo y siguió con lo suyo.

Apenas tomó sus herramientas cuando algo volvió a llamar su atención, sólo que del lado contrario. Dobló la mirada a un costado y luego la cabeza, frunció el ceño tratando de agudizar el alcance de su mirada. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando identificó por la ventana tanto la figura que vestía la capa de Akatsuki como los negros cabellos perdidos en la noche que esta poseía.

No lo pensó mucho, momentos después ya había salido de su habitación y empezado a recorrer el mismo trayecto que el moreno a una distancia considerable.

Itachi lo condujo al interior de un frondoso bosque, donde había miles de luciérnagas brillando alrededor. Sasori bufó e hizo un ademán con la mano para apartarlas de su camino. Casi pierde de visa al Uchiha por culpa de esos malditos insectos, pero logró verlo doblar su camino a la derecha y lo siguió cuidando no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando él también dobló su dirección, se topó con una pequeña cascada que, gracias a la noche y la luz de luna, había adquirido resplandecientes tonos azulados muy hermosos. Vio a Itachi sentado a la orilla de ésta, con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza ligeramente levantada, mirando fijamente algún punto en el agua.

El pelirrojo pestañeó un poco, frunciendo el entrecejo y sumamente extrañado por lo que veía. Alzó su vista hacia el árbol que estaba a su lado. Se inclinó, apretó los labios y, en un movimiento rápido y sutil, pegó un salto hasta quedar parado sobre la rama más grande y gruesa. Miró al Uchiha desde una mejor perspectiva mientras se recargaba en el tronco.

Itachi tenía una expresión carente de cualquier cosa —a veces podía ser tan inexpresivo como una marioneta—, parecía que sus ojos fueran de cristal, pues no prestaba atención realmente al agua azulada de la cascada ¡Y la verdad sea dicha! Por más que quisiera negarlo, Sasori reconocía la belleza del joven. Presionó el rostro y se imaginó qué tan perfecto sería si el moreno formara parte de su colección. Él tenía un perfil hermoso, los ojos pintados del color de la noche que cuando querían, podían ser tan rojos y feroces como las llamas del infierno. Sus largos cabellos oscuros caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros y espalda, siendo sujetados por una sutil coleta baja. Y la piel de porcelana iluminada por luz de luna, donde una pequeña lágrima se abrió paso por su mejilla izquierda, cayendo sobre su ropa donde muchas más empezaron a seguirle.

Sasori expandió sus ojos miel y después frunció el ceño, a ver si era cierto lo que estaba viendo. Y bueno, ahí estaba Itachi con sus ojos rojos. Pero el sharingan no tenía nada que ver, el pelirrojo se aseguró de eso. Fue entonces cuando, al agudizar la mirada un poco más, reconoció el dolor en los ojos del moreno, la aflicción que se ocultaba tras ellos y que generalmente adquiría un tono rojizo cuando la persona no lograba contenerla.

Sasori había visto esa mirada antes, frente al espejo: Al pequeño pelirrojo que se le escapaba la esperanza de que algún día sus padres regresaran a él. Un niño que perdió la paciencia, producto del miedo que le causaba estar solo, pero que al final de cuentas, la soledad se convirtió en su mejor compañía.

Bueno, ¿qué rayos fue lo que acabó de la hacer?, ¿acaso suspiró? Se maldijo mentalmente por tal estupidez y se removió en el tronco del árbol cruzándose de brazos.

¡Sasori esperaba encontrarse con todo menos eso! En verdad, podía imaginarse que posiblemente Itachi era un espía infiltrado en Akatsuki, o que simplemente buscaba un lugar para entrenar a solas. Pero, ¿de verdad estaba llorando? _"Carajo, esto ni el mocoso se lo cree"_, se dijo mentalmente, pensando en su rubio alumno.

No tardó mucho en sentarse sobre la rama. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de Itachi, pues trataba de encontrarle coherencia al asunto. Siempre había pensado que Itachi era una persona inmutable, con mirada gélida y corazón vacío, pues era la única razón que explicaba cómo el Uchiha fue capaz de masacrar a todo su clan y, de paso, condenar a su hermano pequeño a sufrir bajo un abismo de oscuridad, soledad y odio (de haber tenido un poco de misericordia, lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo). Sin embargo, ahí estaba el moreno frente a sus ojos, con lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

_"¿Y con qué razón?",_ pensó Sasori embozando una sonrisa curiosa.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, se resignó a aceptar el parecido de la mirada de Itachi con la suya, hace años. Pero sinceramente no creía que se debiera a que el chico extrañara a sus padres, pues él mismo los había asesinado sin el menor rastro de remordimiento.

Su último pensamiento lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo mientras su rostro se deformó en una mueca de desprecio. Llamó a Itachi idiota mentalmente por haber aniquilado lo que a él le habían arrebatado. Carajo, el chico tenía una vida perfecta: Una madre amorosa, un padre orgulloso y un hermano menor del cual era su admiración. Pero lo mandó todo a la mierda por algún caprichoso deseo suyo.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?— la voz de Itachi arrancó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

En algún momento, Itachi desvió la mirada hacia Sasori, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Y el marionetista, que le había tomado por sorpresa la acción del ninja de la Hoja, se maldijo mil y una vez por no cuidarse de no ser descubierto cuando bien pudo haber ocultado su chakra.  
_  
"Yo no duermo"_, pensó responder. Sin embargo, simplemente miró al muchacho directo a los ojos, con una expresión irónica.

— ¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?— dijo en su lugar con voz desafiante, aunque odiaba contestar preguntas con más preguntas.

Esta vez el Uchiha giró el rostro en dirección a Sasori. Sus ojos ónix se expandieron considerablemente y parpadeó repetidas veces.

Sasori correspondió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Has salido del caparazón— fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno. Sasori abrió los ojos como platos y ambos se quedaron en silencio por menos de cinco segundos—. ¿Cómo es que eres tan joven?

_"¡Maldición!", _gritó Sasori para sus adentros. Y maldita sea su curiosidad de seguir al moreno y luego dejar que éste lo descubriera. Se había olvidado de que no estaba usando a Hiruko.

Suspiró. Sus labios torcieron una sonrisa.

—Te sorprenderías— contestó, dejando la respuesta a la imaginación de Itachi—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Uchiha?— preguntó desviando la conversación. No tenía intenciones de contarle al moreno sobre él.

Bajó del árbol, el de Konoha frunció los labios.

—Salí a dar un paseo, no— una pausa—, no podía dormir— concluyó mirando detenidamente cómo Sasori se acercaba a él. Trataba de asimilar cómo era posible que ese chico de bonitos ojos miel y cabello rojo era el mismo viejo y jorobado escorpión de la Arena Roja.

Sasori, que había encarado una ceja, se sentó a un lado suyo y lo miró por algunos segundos. Itachi desvió la mirada a la cascada.

—Entonces tus ojos rojos se deben al insomnio— sentenció, ganándose la atención de Itachi—, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro apretó los labios en una fina línea. De sus mejillas brotó un rubor casi imperceptible. Asintió restándole importancia al asunto, luego se limitó a observar al marionetista de pies a cabeza, cosa que irritó a Sasori.

—Toma una foto y te durará más—soltó el pelirrojo hostilmente, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Sasori torció los labios.

—Que me estás observando como si quisieras ver a través de mí—afiló los ojos miel—. Y eso me molesta.

—Oh— mustió el de Konoha en voz baja—, perdona, es sólo que me sorprende tu apariencia— se calló un momento, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza—. ¿Soy el único que sabe?

El moreno deslizó sus piernas sobre el pasto y echó su peso para atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos y con sus ojos fijos en el más bajo.

—Deidara, Konan y Pain— contestó el pelirrojo rápidamente. Su voz era muy tranquila, armoniosa como la de un ángel, pensó Itachi y de inmediato se dio una bofetada mental.

—Ya veo...

Apartó la mirada del taheño y la regresó al agua. Frunció el ceño, este nuevo descubrimiento lo había hecho olvidarse de lo que pensaba anteriormente, antes de sentir el chakra del de Suna. Tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo era muy atractivo, y que su corazón había dado un vuelco extraño cuando lo vio, como si algo dentro de su pecho hubiera explotado, brindándole extrañas sensaciones y menguando el dolor que momentos antes lo atormentaba.

Sasori se había quedado callado, contemplando a Itachi con el entrecejo medio fruncido. Por alguna razón, sentía un cierto desprecio hacia el Uchiha, siempre le había parecido en extremo soberbio y prepotente como Madara Uchiha —en general, todos los Uchiha—; una persona que siempre veía por arriba de los demás.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando volvió a toparse con aquella mirada que reflejaba el dolor en los ojos de Itachi. Aunque no hubo ningún otro rastro de lágrimas, la mirada se le nubló y el color rojo los volvió a dominar.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasori sintió su corazón dar un golpe tremendo.

—El insomnio no hace que se derritan los ojos— prorrumpió el taheño de pronto, en tono algo molesto. Sus cejas pelirrojas se volvieron a encontrar.

Arrancado nuevamente de sus pensamientos, el Uchiha lo miró encarando una ceja.

— ¿Ehh?

El marionetista hizo un mohín.

—Sé que has estado llorando, Uchiha. No me voy a tragar ese cuento barato de que tienes problemas para dormir.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par. Desvió la mirada y abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces.

—Yo no...—pensó en negarlo, pero se calló y suspiró. Cerró los ojos alzando la barbilla y sus dedos frotaron el borde del cuello de su capa de Akatsuki—. Olvídalo, no te importa.

Sasori arrugó la nariz.

—No me importa, tienes razón— reafirmó seriamente—. Pero me entra curiosidad. Pensé que "ustedes" nunca lloraban.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— interrogó el moreno, sorprendido un poco por las palabras del más bajito.

Sasori bajó la mirada, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

—Los Uchihas son frívolos, egocéntricos y soberbios— comenzó con voz tranquila, aunque parecía estar escupiendo las palabras—. Creía que su orgullo era tan grande como para darse el lujo de llorar.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. Observó por algunos segundos la media sonrisa que se extendía por los labios del pelirrojo, casi imposible de ver. Apretó los puños.

—Hmp, tú no sabes nada— acusó Itachi de manera déspota, desviando la mirada de él.

Sasori encaró una ceja.

— ¿Ah, no?— su sonrisa expandió e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia el moreno—. Entonces explícamelo tú mismo. Dime cómo es que un asesino a sangre fría, culpable de la masacre de su propio clan, se ha escabullido esta noche para llorar.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo, tragándose el gruñido que trepó por su garganta y con ganas de mandar al carajo al marionetista de una buena vez.

¿Quién se creía Sasori para venirle a hablar así, cuando en efecto, no sabía nada? No lo negaba, se sentía en cierta forma ofendido. Porque identificó en las palabras del pelirrojo un tono que destilaba cierto resentimiento, como si lo juzgara por lo que hizo. Y bueno, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a eso; de hecho, hasta él mismo lo hacía. Cuando estaba solo y el sentimiento le golpeaba el corazón, se juzgaba, se denigraba llamándose débil por no haber podido encontrar la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, por no tomar las decisiones correctas y haber obligado a su pequeño hermano a cargar con un peso terrible. Cada noche se repetía que si no hubiera sido tan débil, quizá ahora las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

¿Era ilógico llorar? Sabía que eso no lo libraría de sus culpas y acabaría con el odio de Sasuke, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Sasori no sabía nada.

—Porque quiero enmendar mis errores—soltó susurrando. Sus ojos cayeron al pasto.

—Sabes que no podrás hacerlo— dijo Sasori sin pensar, mas no se arrepintió.

—Lo sé— Itachi levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Por eso lloro.

Sasori lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua. Apretó los labios con algo de fuerza y juntó las cejas.

—Que estupidez— dijo en un tono que él quiso que fuera burlón, pero que en realidad salió muy disparado y casi en un susurro.

El moreno arrugó la nariz. Bien, esta vez sí que quería mandarlo lejos.

—Era algo que tenía que hacer—fue lo que salió de su boca en vez de la maldición que tenía planeada gritarle—. No pude encontrar otra manera, no hubo opción— Sasori notó la neblina que cubrió sus ojos—. Mi misión era matarlos a todos, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien. Y él tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de mi debilidad.

Sinceramente, Sasori también esperaba que el otro lo mandara al carajo, y al escuchar lo que dijo se quedó estático, sumamente sorprendido porque no podía creer que Itachi Uchiha se estuviera abriendo con él.

— ¿Te refieres a tu hermano?— preguntó suavemente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Itachi asintió.

—Tenía que matar a todos sin excepción— dijo el moreno con voz tranquila, y a pesar de eso, Sasori pudo identificar la melancolía en sus palabras—. Pero cuando lo vi supe que no podía hacerlo. Él me miraba con un miedo indescriptible, en sus ojos había terror y yo simplemente fui incapaz de tomar el kunai y acabar con su vida. Y le dije cosas horribles para que algún día él me diera mi merecido. Es una carga permanente que está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, y esta es la única manera en la que puedo calmarme un poco—Itachi lo encaró—. ¿Te conformas con eso?

Entonces, algo explotó dentro del cuerpo vacío de Sasori cuando vio a Itachi señalar la lágrima que avanzaba por su mejilla mientras lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos resguardados por una capa cristalina de líquido salino. No, era completamente imposible describir lo que sintió, le daba tanto miedo que por un momento, creyó que volvía a tener sentimientos.

Consideró la idea de que Itachi le había mentido en todo, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no era así. Por más que tratara de creer lo contrario, sabía que simplemente no era así. Itachi era una persona que vivía en una espiral de dolor que le carcomía día con día... Justo como él en un pasado.

—Valido tu razón, Uchiha.

Y por un efímero momento, sintió ganas de acercarse a limpiar las lágrimas del moreno.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Intentaré traer el otro lo más pronto posible nwn/


End file.
